girls gone bad
by naruko88558855
Summary: walking dead oc gabby is in school one day when the owt break happens and it seams her and her friend are the only smart ones! l own all of my oc,.
1. what gist happend

me and my friend Samantha walk throw the now abandon walk down to are old 2 period class we stop as we hear monas in the distance and duke behind a crone we peek a round the crone to where 3 walkers scratching at are 2 period class door we hear crying from the room that must have ben how the walkers found them their attracted by noise.i look at Samantha and she nodded she gripped her metal pole that she hade grab as she ran from her 1 period t.v production.I held my pitchfork that I hade grab from my 1 period ffa.i look back at the walkers and grab her hand and ran at the walkers they didt have time to look at us I stab one in the back and again and throw it to the ground samanth hit the other in the head and it trend around but she hit it 4 more times and the head whit flying in to the wall.i stab the last one and samanth bash their heads in to Mack shear they stead dead.i noke on the door and yelled(their dead you can open up we wont hart you)thay still didt say anything we still head crying and whispers from in got tired of waiting I whes never a waiting person so we yelled(fine where coming in) samanth walk to the door and smash the glass in the mitell of the door I grab my back pack and look throw it and found my p.e shirt and rapt it a round my hand and stuck it throw the glass to the other side of the door to the door node.i pull it gently and it clith I crack the door and walk in I hear gasps and more whispers spread throw the room I trend to the front of the class room and smirk and say(hay Samantha look how we got hear mister now it all brend dines owww I mean dines the mines). Samantha walk in and cross her arms and said(owww big man need saving from some big crazy Goth country girl and big fat cow)she walk over to me and gave me a high 5 and put her pole back in to her other hand.i look at brend and he grind his and Samantha never like him he called me a bitch all the time called me beaver teeth,dog told the hole school that I whes a lesbian and said I whes retarded because I failed 2 grads and I whes the olds kid in my 3 period 13 14 in called Samantha a fat cow that got me really pisst my mom and dad die when I whes 6 the popo came for me but I ran to Samantha's home they kept me off the grid till I whes 10 I start to go to school popo didt notes dume fuck, 's then me and Samantha have ben sisters she nice but do some thing to some one she loves and your the autoed from me I whes gist like they she ride her bike id hot wire a charger she dow her homework id copy off her she buy nail polish id stile it.i all ways git in fittest with brend and not gist words but paschal.i dress Goth not in to dress and im vary country weird mix back to now.

thanks for reading please comment you don't have to join to.p.s I when like to say if you review please be nice and if you don't and review rudely thin,YOU CAN GO FUCK YOUR SELF!. (:


	2. compter lab

i look over at brend how whes grinding his teeth at me.i newts 5 other kids in the room there whes,kally dark she is really good at drawing and she whes nice,cresthen weeks talk a lot with brend,james sanders vary shy and quite,anty drack ho of the school all ways hang a round with brend,mark white nice but whes prompt up agents a wall she hade a large gash on her left leg that hade a lot of blood coming owt of it.i walk over to her and kneeled down and look at it she filth a way but I grad her leg and she look at me like I gist killed there mom I said(sorry but she needs antibiotics and some bandages or I will git infected).brend got over his(mood swing)and said(well miss now it all I don't see anything like that a round hear do I.)I said(well theirs 2 please in the school wher their is some the nurses office's and the health class room withe one.)every body crowd around anty and we that owt a more supplies in the health class but more walking,we go the nurses office,s git some supplies and go strata for the bus lane it the fast way.i said(all for the nurses office,s raise your hand me,Samantha,kally,anty,cresthen,mark,james raised are yelled(fine!)I grind to my and james carried anty owt of the class walk owt of the room and down the hall we past 3 other class room no one whes hall whes silent we look in to the compute lab and no one whes their.i look at he others and said(hay lets go to the computer lab maybe the new is on and it will tell us a bow what going on).every one nodded an we ran in side the room I lock the door behind us mark and james sat anty on the ground I walk over to a computer and sat down.i log on and search for today,s news a link pop up and i click it and a video pop up on to the screen.i link it to he smart board and every one crowd a round the board I preset play and the video start the new reporter came on and said(good morning u.s sitsens we are brad casting this message from a safe military base in gogu this is not a drill ther is a vires that is killing and reliving thing dow not git bite by the dead or you will be dead and a zombie.(all survivor come to alantu ther are supplies and doters).then the video ended every one but me and Samantha wher Panchen.i yelled(ok ok I now your frek owt but if we can git to the bus wher good got it)brend said(I don't think in one can drive hear so hows gowing to drive the bus)I faces pomade my self and said(I can moron, you downt learn how to hot wire a car and not now how to drive)every one stared at me I yelled(what!).

thanks for reading! please comment but im begging please no dising my talking about you otherrealmwriter. p.s I downt give a fuck what you think!


	3. oc,s profiles

name=gabby akatsuki

gender=female

grad=6th

age=14

rase=mix\germen/white

look,s=5,10 boob,s dxx skinny dirty blond hair go down to her back and vary gold eyes long black ways dress in black.6 ere parsing's in ethic ere. 2 in left side of nose.

name=Samantha McDonald

gender=female

grad=6th

age=13

rase=white

look,s=5,6 boob,s cxx little chubby dirty blond go down to her back gold eyes short black anything but pink.1 parsing in ethic ere.

name=kally dark

gender=female

grad=6th

age=12

rase=white

look,s=5,3 boob,s cx skinny shoulder length strata brown brown eyes short red nails.

name=cresthen weeks

nick name=cres

gender=male

grad=6th

age=13

rase=white

look,s=5,7 brown eye,s blond short hair one parsing in left ere.

name=james sanders

nick name=jack

gender=male

grad=6th

age=12

rase=black/white

look,s=5,6 eyes dark brown hair.

name=mark white

gender=male

grad=6th

age=12

rase=white/Italian

look,s=4, blue eyes.

name=anty drack

gender=female

grad=6th

age=13

rase=black

look,s=5,4long black feck brown eyes.2 piercings in both eras

name=brend dines

gender=male

grad=6th

age=13

rase=black

look,s=5,7 skinny. has brown hair with a blond piercing in rite ere.

**hi every one it is gabrielle hear but you can call me gabby.i am sorry to say I mite have to stop this ,s story of comment's say I have bad spelling and I writthe at a 4th grad level.i whed like to say I have assbrggers and dislecseuh and more.i have not gotten one single nice comment. most of them are nice**


	4. sorry read and go to next chapter

**sorry every one that wont to see what happened next at the school but number 1 is=I really didt get I to it number 2=hade it but my cat jumpt on my computer and deleted im sooooo sorry but im still going on whith the story and the next chapter will be thim getting on the bus whit to new kids that saved Sammy with is Samantha but Is now called to new kids are (boy, cam woods and girl,kim are now going to every ones homes to see if they can find cres little sister brita 4, and his brother dan 7, and see if thay can find marks sister Jamey,7. **


	5. nurses office,and bus

looking throw the nurses office whes not fun let me tell you one hade start talking to ether as I pack up what I cued find in they walk over to me as l look throw a cabinet she lend a genes a wall with her legs said(we need to talk)I said(ok what a bowt)(this,what are we going to dow)(go look for what left of are families)(and after that)(look for other survivors maybe travel from town to town)(this kids cant kill only you,me,cam,kim can from the look of it)(will help them learn come on stop talking a bowt this what happens happens).Sammy nodded and pack all the supplies I chad find 3 bottles of water,2 gernol bares,5 roles of bandages,3 pack of Band-Aids,2 thing peroxide,box of paper clips,.i look at antys leg and peroxide it and put a bandage a round it I sad(ok I think yhel be abele to walk or at lest limp)she nodded and said(thanks)I said(no problem).I walk over to the door and said(we all reedy to go)every on nodded and we walk owt of the nurse office in to the hall.i look around the corner and said(all clear) we _move_ down the hall to a pair of doors and I look owt of the wher 2 kid walkers both girls looking owt in to space they didt notes us I look back to the grope and told them to Mack a run for it.i look back to the walkers and open the door and ran at the walkers I stab one in the head and it fell to the ground whit a thud I look back at the grope as they ran to the bus,s.i look at the last walker and stab it in the chest then the head it let owt a mix scream/srech and it fell to the ground.i ran to the bus and Sammy opened the doors of the bus and I jumpt in and plopped down in the drivers set.i look in the back of the bus and said(every one ok)every on nodded and I whine down to the bottom of the seat and look at all the weirs.i got the weirs to spark and the engine roared maybe 3 times and on the 4 time it stead on and I hit the gas petal and we drove owt of the parking one chard and some(kill,um)from I drove down the rode I said(so how place we going first)cres put his hand up and I said(cres wins we go to his home first)cres smiled and I smiled drove.

_we __can drive and drive till the world ends...we drive to live..._

**ok I think I did pretty good on this 5 comeing soon I proems! **


	6. family's back but not died

As we drove down the dirt rode we chud see a sigh that said(summer park tralir park welcome!). We pulled down the rode and as we slowed down I look out the window. It look like nothing happened it made my stomach flip and mack a knot. It whes to quiet. Cres jumpt up and down in his seat and point out the window of the bus and said(look look that's my house pull in to the drive way!). I all most scremd sssssshhhhhh! In his face I said in a anger tick voise(shh this plase is to quite it mite not be safe walkers mite be eney Ware). I pulled quitly and quickly in to the drive way and stop the bus and opened the door. I stud up from the drivers seat and look at the back of the bus. I said in a big voice so every one can hear me(OK so hears the plan we get in to crew house we find his brother and sister we scaveng for what we can,,,,now anty and drend stay out in the b-). Bread sat up and walk over to me and scream in my face(oh hell no what made you think you are the leader I ant having this I say we vote!). I face pulmd and said( fine we vote how is the leader of the group is all in faver of me raises your hand) mark/Sammy/cres/k/Kim/can/even anty raised her hand. Bread look like he whes a bowt to piss his pants his mouth whes brop open eye's all wide I all most crapt in my pants at that seen in front of me. Bread shut up for good and I look back and forth at him to every one Else I finely said(OK look like I'm the leader and the leader said let's go). I hop out of the bus and stretch as my stiff feet hit the hared grownd I look a rownd and points at my pitch fork and Sammy hands it to cres mark Kim stept out of bus and I pointed at the door of the house and that all nodded we walk Up to the door and i tried to tern the nobe but it shed move. I look at the door and pop certcard I grab the card out of my pock and slid it in to the side of the door and a click sound came from the door and it crack open. I look in and opened the door I moshend for every on to follow me and we slip in to the house. We walk down the hall and look in to the living room and pock my Head in to the liveing room and said(clear) we walk in and down a other hall and other where 3 room's. I look in to the first and nothing I walk to the 2 room and head some thing but shuk my head at every one not to open it I walk to the last room and opened it a pink walled room with stickers on the walls. I walk in to the room and look a rownd I look under the bed nothing I finely hear some thing in the closet I walk over to it and grad the handles to the closet and swang the doors open and a smial rose to face.3 little kids sat on the floor of the and mark ran in to the room and hug the kids cres hug a little boy and girl and said( wait happened)Britt said in a baby voice ( mommy said we here to stay in the house mommy got sick really fast and fell down thin she got back up and started trying to grab us and tried to bit us we ran in to are room and lock the door and hide in the closet mommy scratch at the door for a long time and thin stop but we stad in hear).

To be c...chapter 6 up soon!


End file.
